When Hope Seems Lost
by Xellos-Inverse
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, His family stayed behind to watch over Bella. While staying with the Cullens, Carlisle goes though with what Edward wouldn't. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When hope seems lost

Bella sighed softly, eyes still red from crying as she looked into Edwards old room. It had been only a month since Edward had left the Cullens home and they had been nice enough to let her come into their home when she wanted, and Alice enjoyed dressing Bella up like a life size barbie. The night was still young when Bella walked down the long staircase to find everyone had gone to feed. Only Carlisle remained, and was sitting on the couch reading one of his many, many medical books.

She smiled softly and walked to the couch. "Hey, you think you need some company?"

Carlisle only smiled and nodded. "Of course Bella you know I always enjoy your company." Bella couldn't help but smile and scoot a little closer to the vampire. After all the time she had spent with the Cullens it was as if she was part of the family now. She thought of Carlisle as a second father and knew he saw her as a daughter. It made her smile again and sigh happily just being close to him. It reminded her of Edward.

The night went slow and before she knew it Bella was leaning against Carlisle, fast asleep snuggled against him. Carlisle didn't mind; he like his son Edward, enjoyed watching Bella sleep. There was something exceptionally peaceful about her, and at least when she slept here at the Cullens home she didn't have nightmares or night terrors. Which made Charlie feel better though he thought it strange that Bella insisted on staying at the Cullens home almost every evening.

Charlie didn't complain about it, she came home in the morning and cooked him breakfast before heading off to school and was back in the evening to cook dinner and wish him a good night. He knew what bad nightmares Bella had been having since he had been the one sitting up with her at night when she woke up screaming. He could only hope that Dr. Cullen had been helping her out with that problem.

Carlisle sat his book on the table beside the couch and slowly stood up letting Bella lay down, but as soon as he moved Bella was wiggling in her sleep as if searching for his cold body to cling too again. He watched her for a moment before looking out the window, at least trying to keep up his act of being human. His attention was brought back to her as he heard her heart rate pick up, She was starting to cringe and grip at the cushions.

Carlisle quickly picked her up slightly and sat back down letting her cling to his side again. As soon as she was close to him and could feel his cold arm her terrors stopped and she was sleeping silently again.

The morning sun peeked though the living room's large windows as Bella stretched out and started to wake up. When she opened her eyes and noticed that Carlisle had gone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the brightly lit room yawning again. The smell of bacon, toast and eggs made her stomach growl. Bella pushed herself up to stand and walked towards the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Carlisle cooking. "You know you don't have to do that for me. I can cook my own food." Bella moved to lean over the granite counter top. "Where is Esme and Alice and the rest of the clan?" She looked around having not noticed anyone else in the house but her and Carlisle.

Carlisle only smiled and laughed softly. "I enjoy cooking for you and looking after you, because I get to use some of the talents I have besides being a very, very skilled doctor. As for the rest of my family, they are still off hunting. I told them to take as much times as they needed. They should be bringing back more blood for my supply." Bella listened to him intently and nodded. It was actually nice to be alone with Carlisle for once. He and Esme usually were off on their own together. They were husband and wife but Bella didn't see Carlisle as anything else but a father figure.

Bella was off in her own thoughts before hearing Carlisle's voice again. "Your breakfast is ready, I hope I didn't cook too much. I rarely get to cook and I think I went a little overboard. " His laughter filled the room and soon Bella's joined it as she looked to the three eggs, two pieces of toast and twelve strips of bacon.

"No, of course not I'll just save some of it for lunch." Today she didn't plan on going back to Charlie's. She had talked Sue Clearwater into bring her father some food while she was out. Telling Charlie she was going camping with the Cullens for the week.

After she was done with her big breakfast she helped wash the dishes and put them away. Bella thought about taking a walk and giving Carlisle some time by himself. Slowly walking down the stairs so she didn't trip she headed towards the forest. Considering how clumsy she was, she was surprised she'd made it without injury.

It had been so quite around here lately since she hadn't seen Jake or the rest of the wolf pack. It was probably safer now then ever to just wander the forest. The air was so clean and it was a very nice day. There were a few clouds in the sky, but no chance of rain. Bella walked slow remembering how she had walked this path with Edward so many times. Sighing softly she closed her eyes to think of him; to keep a grip on the fading memory of the man who had been destined to be her soul mate.

Before Bella could take another step she felt someone's arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides tightly from behind. Opening her eyes she got ready to scream only to hear a familiar voice. "BELLA! What are you doing out here? You're going to ruin that dress I bought you!" Alice finally let Bella go to spin her around and look her over. Bella clenched her fist but stopped. "Alice, I thought you were out hunting with the rest of the family? I just needed some fresh air and thought Carlisle needed some time by himself."

Alice giggled slightly and shrugged. "I thought I should come back check on you and father." Bella could only smile slightly to Alice. "Well, we are doing fine. No problem here and if you need to go back to Jasper and them please feel free too." Alice could only smile at her words before giggling again. She took Bella's hands into hers. "Well I wanted to be here for what Carlisle planned on doing soon. I didn't want to miss it and don't worry I didn't tell anyone else." Bella thought for a moment and shook her head wondering what Alice had seen but she didn't want to ask slightly afraid of what it might be.

Slowly Alice and Bella walked back to the house in silence, which was strange for Alice who always seemed to be either giggling or talking about something. Bella couldn't stand it anymore and stopped Alice before they got all the way back to the house. "Alright. I can't take it anymore what did you see Alice?" Alice could only smile, letting go of Bella's hand to go up the stairs on the front deck.

"I will only say that it is something you've wanted for a long time and Edward wouldn't give it to you." Alice giggled again as she walked in the front door, Yelling that she was home. Bella only sighed again and followed behind her, closing the door. She hadn't been gone to long but was glad to have given Carlisle some time alone, Even if it had been only a few short minutes.

Bella rolled over everything Alice had said, still trying to figure out what it was that Carlisle was going to give her. Moving further into the house feeling depressed over Edward again she closed her eyes and listened, enjoying the silence of the large house. As she listened closely there was the soft sound of a piano playing, Bella's heart skipped a beat as the music became louder. Following the music, it was the lullaby that Edward had written for her. She walked quicker into the larger room behind the living room. Only finding Carlisle there, fingers gracefully creating the music.

Alice sitting at his side watching her adopted father play. She too was smiling as Bella came and sat on the other side of him to watch him play. The soft music calmed her, helped her relax. As the music slowly came to an end, Bella couldn't help but smile and lean against him. She didn't want it to be over, but she felt safe by his side. The silence was broken by his soft voice. "Bella, I have a gift for you." He brought his hands off the keys of the piano, taking Bella's hands into his. "I know Edward broke your heart, but I would like to bring you into my family Bella. It would bring us all much joy."

She brought her gaze up to meet his, not understanding right away what he meant. "I hope that you will let me change you Bella. I know I'm not Edward, but you mean so much to me. To have you as my daughter would make the whole family happy." Bella was speechless, she could only nod. Alice clapped her hands together. "See I told you I wanted to be here for what Carlisle was planning. I'd seen it a couple of days ago and didn't want to spoil it for you."

Bella choked on her own words, not able to make anything come out of her mouth as she tried to speak. "I... I would love to be apart of your family Carlisle." It made her heart skip a beat as she thought about being a permanent part of the family. It was something Edward had hinted at but never was serous about. "Is it going to be painful? I remember when James bit me." She looked to the scar he had left on her wrist. Softly Carlisle's hand touched the scar, sighing. "Yes, but I can make it less painful for you, I hope. I've been doing some research on using morphine to dull the pain of changing." Bella tensed for a moment but relaxed listening as he spoke, trying to take in all he said.

"I still want to go though with it, even if it is as painful as last time." Bella smiled to him again before pulling her hands free and hugging him tightly.

"As I said before, It's up to you. The choice has to be yours." Carlisle smiled to her as he stood up and straightened his button down shirt. "We can do it now if you wish. Before the rest of the family comes home from their hunting trip." He smiled his usual smile before speaking again. "Could be a surprise for your new family."

Bella smiled and nodded "Yeah. I want to do it now." She stood up and took in a soft breath. Carlisle took her hand and slowly lead the way to his office upstairs Alice trailing behind them not wanting to miss a moment. "Now remember, I've never done this to anyone who hasn't been near death like Esme and Edward. Both were dieing... they didn't have a choice in the matter. You do. I don't know how painful this will be. But I will give you drugs to dull the pain and me and Alice will be here for you."

As he opened the door to his office letting Bella and Alice go first. Closing the door behind them as he moved them towards another set of doors. Right behind that was very comfy looking hospital bed and various machines.

"Just lay back on the bed and get comfortable. Alice? Can you make sure the family will be gone for a few more hours?" Alice nodded to Carlisle as she went to Bella to help her up onto the bed. Stopping for a moment to observe the rest of the family in her visions. "Yeah, they are still out having fun." She giggled and held Bella's hand for comfort. Carlisle smiled to the two as he went about grabbing a few syringes and vials before coming back to Bella's and Alice's side. Filling up the syringes, setting them on a nearby tray and speaking. "Bella are you ready for this? This is your only chance to stop."

Bella shook her head. "I've made my decision, as much as it will hurt Charlie and my mother. This is the only thing I've ever wanted since I've met your family... and... Edward." His name made her shiver. Thinking about him again made her close her eyes. Opening them again to look at Alice. Carlisle standing near Bella's other side. "You should only feel some slight discomfort at the beginning but if all goes well this should be a painless change."

He smiled and set his hand on her shoulder. "Well, I guess we shall begin. Everyone ready?" Reaching across Bella he grabbed one of the syringes full of the morphine. Bella's eyes widened before quickly closing them and cringing, She shuddered slightly. "S...sorry, n..needles creep me out a little..." Alice giggled again and gripped her hand tighter. "Those will be the least of your worries when we are done tonight."

Carlisle couldn't help but giggle also, waiting till Bella calmed down and let the muscles in her arm relax. Quickly he took that moment to push the needle into her arm and push the plunger down administering the drug. Alice and Carlisle watched as Bella started to relax and slump down. "I think she's ready." Carlisle gently pushed Bella's hair to the side. She didn't struggle much, She wanted this but the drugs made her woozy and limp, with the large dose he gave her.

He bit down quickly right bellow her ear, biting three more times down the side of her neck to help the venom spread quicker. The only noise she made was a slight whimper sound. Carlisle could only hope that he wouldn't have to give her the second dose for fear he would overdose her. Though his venom was spreading quickly though her veins.

It was quite till Bella started to wiggle more as if she was in pain, her body tensing. Alice held her hand tighter, looking up to her father. "She still has a pulse, should you give her more meds or bite her again?" Suddenly Alice went still as if looking out into space. Soon she looked back to Carlisle. "She'll be in some pain but we won't need the other syringe. It should be over soon."

Carlisle nodded and watched Bella, worried even though Alice had told him it would all be fine. He waited to hear Bella scream, reaching out to gently touch her wrist and feel as her pulse weakened and slowly came to a halt. If his heart would have been beating it would have skipped a beat as he waited for Bella to wake up. "Alice, she's going to be hungry grab a few of the blood packets out of the cooler for her." He waved Alice away.

Alice smiled and just about danced out of the room to go get what he had asked for. Carlisle sat on the bed keeping an eye on Bella as she slowly started to wake up. Her new eyes adjusting to everything around her. Everything seemed to clear and new. The thing she noticed the most was the burning in her throat. She licked her lips and looked to Carlisle smiling. "Hello again." Bella spoke softly reaching up and rubbing her throat slightly.

"Hey there." He spoke and smiled. "How are you feeling? I saw you in some pain. It wasn't too bad was it?" Bella took a deep breath, though it wasn't necessary now. "It burned... like... like I touched a match after it had been blown out. Uncomfortable but not too painful." Carlisle nodded glad to hear how it felt. "Good. Alice should be back soon with something for you to drink." Bella smiled and leaned back trying to get comfortable again as she waited for Alice.

It didn't take long before Alice was back with four packet of blood and a bendy straw. "Hey! Your awake, you must be thirsty. I know I was when mine happened." She handed one of the blood packets to Bella with the straw in it. Bella quickly took it and started to drink it down quickly, it made the burning in her throat flair up a little but then the burn started to fade with every packet she drank. When she was done she spoke. "Thanks. I love you both. I can't wait to show the rest of the family." Carlisle helped Bella to her feet and wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug. "Welcome to the family Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

When Hope Seems Lost

Chapter 2

None of theses characters belong to me, they are copy righted to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella was very happy with her new life with the Cullens. Even though for the first few weeks she had to keep coming up with excuses about why she couldn't come home to see Charlie. 'I have an unknown virus and Carlisle said I have to stay in quarantine', of her favorite of all time 'You wouldn't understand dad... it's a girl thing and Alice and Esme are helping me though it.' For now it was best if she stayed away from Charlie. She wasn't sure if she could control herself around human blood. She trusted her new family and Carlisle's words.

The days seemed to go by so quickly. Sence she never slept she tried to find new hobbies, playing football with Emmett, Chess with Jasper... only because chess with Alice was not any fun. She could predict Bella's moves before she made them. Bella's favorite past time of all was learning the medical field from Carlisle. Having all eternity to learn these things or get better at them helped put her mind at ease.

Every day that passed though, she couldn't help but think of Edward and Jacob. Well Jacob had given up coming to see her once he had heard her heart stop beating... not a letter or anything from him. The Clearwaters kept checking on Charlie and making sure he was alright. It wouldn't be too much longer before Bella would be able to see her father again. Not seeing him had been killing her, at night she would go to her old house and check on him. She was silent and stealthy just as Edward had been when he came to see her in her old bedroom.

Bella was deep in thought as she read, when she heard a noise from the hall. Sitting up she looked to the door to see who it was, at least here she didn't have to keep her door closed. Carlisle came around the corner in his doctors garbs getting ready to leave for his night shift. "You doing alright in here Bella? You know you are free to hunt when you need too. Being a newborn I know how thirsty you can get." He smiled a crooked smile at her as she put her book down.

"No I'm good right now. Esme took me hunting yesterday morning." She bit her bottom lip. Something she did as a human but still did now as a vampire. "If your sure." His voice was smooth as silk to her ears. " Yep, Still good." She laughed a little picking up her book again, watching Carlisle smile as he left her room. For now she took up residence in Edwards old room. They weren't sure if he would ever come back so his room was the only one open at the time.

A large four poster bed made of oak and decorated with red and black sheets and pillows. Only the most expensive things would do according to Alice. Not ever having to sleep though made it seem like a loss to have all these pretty things and not be able to use them. It didn't matter to Bella though, she was getting used to her new sister and her sometimes crazy ways. The new clothing just about every day and the expensive cars.

Life seemed easy for the time being. Hunting ever other day with either her new brothers or her new sisters. Even Carlisle and Esme had taken Bella out hunting. Her new family was amazing and she was learning to cope with loosing Edward. He just seemed to drop off the earth. Her new family took care of her every need, and after a few months had passed Bella was back at school and could go see her father. Surprisingly her blood lust had faded quicker then expected and it took less hunting trips to keep her well fed. Her new life was easier now, but she still dreaded knowing she would outlive her father, mother and friends.

Bella put her book down having finally finished the third edition of a doctors brain surgery manual. Only books that the top surgeons were able to get. She was able to get anything that she wanted from Carlisle's library of medical books and whatever he didn't have he could get through the hospital.

As the night turned to day and Carlisle and the rest of the family came home things usually turned interesting. Rose and Emmett usually went to their room or to the home that Esme had built for them when they were married last, but for tonight they were spending their time at home making out and watching some mushy love movie in the living room.

Jasper and Alice were in the kitchen playing a card games and Carlisle, now that he was back from work was having some alone time with Esme up in his office. Bella grumbled a little as she walked past Emmett and Rose who just grinned at her and went along with their business as she entered the kitchen. "Want to play Bella? I promise I won't cheat this time." Alice smiled and giggled as she shuffled the deck of cards like a Vegas card dealer.

"No thanks i'll leave you and Jasper to your card games I was actually thinking of going for a quick sprint through the forest to hunt." Bella moved to the kitchen door and got ready to head out. "Have fun Bella just be careful of wolves, ever since the change they have been patrolling closer and border, I've seen them a couple of times... Seth and Paul... but not..." Alice stopped before she spoke unsure if she should mention his name. "I know Alice, I've.. um... smelled them on a couple of my hunts with the family i'll be careful I promise, at least now I'm not that clumsy. I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

Bella couldn't wait to go hunting, she was getting really good. She could even keep up with Emmett and take down bears. Her favorite prey of all time were mountain lions. It sometimes took a couple of hours to find one but it was well worth the walking and waiting. Emmett told Bella once that lion blood was the closest to human blood she would ever get and it seemed that lion and bear blood sustained the vampires longer then elk or deer.

As Bella finished her second mountain lion and stood up brushing off her jeans and t-shirt she used for hunting trips she caught the scent of the wolves, about a mile from where their border. Their stench couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Bella started to understand why Edward and Jake didn't like to be around each other.

Her thoughts started to wander to back when her and Jake were just friends... before she met the Cullens... when life was simple and easy. For now she would quickly return back home. Back to her new family. There was no telling what the wolves would do, now that Bella was a vampire, and she didn't want to stick around wait to see what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

When hope seems lost

_**Chapter three**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_To my readers, I thank all of you who have started to follow my story. I love comments, as long as you all like it and keep reading I will keep writing chapters. 3_

The days grew shorter and colder, Bella's thoughts of Edward had faded and she had moved on with her life. The Cullen family stayed the same, though Rose and Emmett had moved out after their sixth, large and elaborate wedding. They only lived eight miles away in a cottage that Esme had built them, though god only knew how long that poor little house would last them.

Bella laughed as she thought about Rose and Emmett. It had seemed like forever since she had been turned and started living with the Cullens. It was all she had ever wanted, an amazing feeling of living forever. Never having to breath or grow old. It killed her heart though to watch Charlie getting grayer, and grayer.. almost fading away right in front of her. There was nothing she could do now to stop it. She would miss him, but she had chosen this life.

Every passing day brought something new. Bella was now doing evening rounds with Carlisle and taking med classes on other nights. She was way ahead of the other students, though having Carlisle as a tutor helped a lot. It also helped keep her mind focused on something other then the blood she thirsted for.

"Carlisle? How much longer do you think till I can get a general nursing degree?" Bella sat at her desk, Carlisle right behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Not until your able to control your need for blood. I would say two or three years." He smiled his crooked smile at her, and if her heart could have beat it would have been pounding out of her chest. It was amazing that he could make her smile and feel alive again, just like Edward had done. Bella sighed softly as she was reminded of Edward.

Of all times to think of him. She sighed softly and went back to her studies. "We need to go hunting soon, it's not good to try and push yourself Bella." Carlisle put his hands on her shoulders which made her jump in her seat.

"Yeah... that's true... I have been very thirsty lately... my throat has been on fire." Bella wondered how long she could truly go before she had to hunt. She shook her head not wanting to think about that now as Carlisle left to go to work again.

It would be coming time to move again... further from Forks, maybe to Alaska Esme had said. "Carlisle looks 20 years younger then he should actually be so we need to move again." Esme spoke in a soft and loving voice. She truly was the mother figure of the group. It helped to talk to her when she needed that mother figure in her life.

Bella thought to her self as she sat on her bed. By the time they got back to Forks or Seattle her father could be dead. Sighing softly she closed her eyes as she thought about going and seeing her father. It was long over due and he probably missed her.

She stood up and walked down the stairs to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door as gently as she could and before she could speak Carlisle spoke. "Bella please come in." She walked in slowly and smiled to him, biting her lip nervously.

"I was... wondering if you think it's safe... enough for me to go see my dad. You know before we leave for Alaska." Carlisle stood from his desk and walked to Bella wraping his strong and protective arms around her. If she could have blushed she would have.

"Of course you can go see him. I think your blood lust has subsided. As long as you go hunt before you go see him. I trust you but don't push yourself Bella. Look at Jasper, he still has trouble being around humans." Bella hugged him tightly and sighed softly wondering how her father would react to seeing her like this. "Thanks Carlisle, Your the best." Bella let go and headed for the door for a well deserved hunt and to go see her father.

After Bella's successful hunt of one mountain lion and three elk the burning in her throat had faded enough that she could handle a flair up. She got into her new red car that Alice had bought her and headed to her fathers home. It had felt like forever since she had seen him. She was excited and scared all at the same time as she pulled up the familiar driveway, checking in her rear view mirror to make sure her new brown contacts were in and hadn't dissolved yet.

The call to her dad earlier had been short but sweet. Ring ring, ring ring... "Hello" her father seemed a little slower at answering the phone then usual. "Hey dad, I was... thinking of coming over, Carlisle said I should be okay to see you." she bit her bottom lip again waiting for his answer. "Bells! I can't believe it's you, when are you coming over? I'll fix some snacks for us, or even better do you want to go out to dinner?" Charlie sounded excited to see his daughter again Bella couldn't turn him down on dinner, though she wasn't sure if she could eat it or not. But after her talk with Carlisle she found out it was okay... it would just have to be thrown up later.

Bella got out of the car and headed to the door but before she could even knock, Charlie answered it and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back as gently as she could, trying to play the fragile little human girl she once was.

They went out to Charlies favorite diner and once again he ordered the same thing he orders every time they went out. A t-bone steak with all the fixings, rare of course. As they sat down for their meal Bella tried to hold her breath, so many different new scents and she could almost feel the pulse in the room as she looked around from person to person. She was just glad her dad hadn't noticed that Bella was colder then she was as a human. Smiling she ordered her veggie burger and fries and tried to relax and enjoy the evening with her father.

The meal was nice, everything tasted different now that she was a vampire and she could feel the food just sitting there like a rock in her stomach. Bella remembered the time that Emmett had decided it was a good idea to eat Cheetos and drink a coke at school, by the time he had gotten home he didn't look good, after Carlisle found out what he had done he ended up pumping Emmett's stomach to get the food that was just rotting there in his stomach out.

Bella cringed at that thought before focusing on her dad. The conversation went from subject to subject, though she tried to keep the conversation light and happy and away of why she had been sick for so long and why now all of a sudden she was back to her usual self.

"So Bells,... how is living with the Cullens, you... seem pretty happy with them." Charlie sat back in his seat and smiled to his daughter, he could tell something was off but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's really nice actually...quite and... just a lot of life in the house." She nodded at her words as she took a bite of another fry. Watching the clock for a moment time seemed to be standing still as her father finished his meal. When he paid and they hugged each other goodbye saying their I love yous. Bella got in her car and went one way as her father went the other.

By the time she got home the feeling of a rock in her stomach turned into a boulder. She walked though the door to be greeted by Alice. "Bella! You look horrible you shouldn't have eaten! You should have just said you weren't hungry, I saw how many fries you ate..." Bella just shrugged it off a little going into the living room.

"Hey there Bella! So, you had any good food lately?" Emmett laughed loudly before he was smacked in the chest by Rose. "Emmett be nice... it was her first time, plus look at what happned to you last time." Rosalie grinned and hit him in the chest again.

Wandering up to Carlisle office Bella groaned with ever step. Carlisle met her in front of his office, "Bella... you know what you have to do.. or I have no choice but to pump your stomach. Your choice." He hugged her gently trying to comfort her as he led her to his medical office which was in a room right off his regular office/ study.

After about an hour Bella emerged from the office Carlisle in tow behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "See wasn't too bad, but now you know why we tend to stay away from human food." He smiled and laughed softly, it made Bella shiver. There was something about him that made Bella's dead heart skip a beat. She seemed to calm down whenever she was around him.

Bella went down stairs, Dr. Cullen behind her as she sat on the couch across from the big flat pannel tv, Emmett and Rose on couch on the other side of her making out and joking with each other about how many more houses they were going to break after their next wedding. Esme of course was sitting in a large lazy boy chair knitting a sweater or something, probably for Emmett because it was HUGE. She loved her new family, though she did have to agree that it could get lonely... now she knew how Edward felt to be the odd man out.

Rosalie had Emmett and Alice had Jasper. Even Esme had Carlisle... Bella sighed slightly as she watched the late night football game that no one seemed to be watching anyway. When she heard the familure sound of the piano playing. She looked around and saw that Esme and Carlisle had left the room. Bella stood up and walked out of the room twards the side room where he sat and played, He always knew when she was feeling lonely and just how to cheer her up. She leaned against him and smiled softly watching his fingers flow across the ivory keys. The way he played was amazing.

With ever key stroke it made her almost feel like she was drifting off to sleep. Though it was impossible and she knew she couldn't sleep and shouldn't be feeling that way... but she was relaxed. Bella tried to keep the memories of Edward at bay. Edward must have learned to play from his father though Carlisle knew Edward lullaby he had made his own variation of it. He was amazing and the song never seemed to end, it could go on forever with the way he played.

Bella closed her eyes slightly to take in the music. Now that she was a vampire the music seemed to come to life, every note talked to her. She let her mind wander slightly letting the music be the only thing in her mind, thought it was hard to do then she thought. The burning in her throat seemed to be what she thought about the most. Emmett always seemed to poke at her thirst trying to get her to go over the edge. Specially when they were anywhere around a group of humans. Most the time she would just punch him in the shoulder and make him wince, that made her laugh. She wasn't the fragile human anymore she was just a little less breakable around the vampires.

As Carlisle stopped playing Bella opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks... I needed that." Carlisle hugged her gently. "I needed that too." He said standing up from the piano."Well Bella, looks like it's time for work for me. What are you planning to do with your day?"

Laughing Bella stood up. "Umm.. not sure." She bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I think I might ask Esme if she wants to go hunting again. Just seems like I can't get the burning to stay down for very long even after a big meal."

Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, it happens sometimes you will be thirsty a lot and sometimes it will dull enough to go without for a few weeks. You just don't want to push it. If you want to keep going into town with us you need to keep well fed. We are all here for you Bella and we wouldn't let you do anything that you would regret."

Bella trusted his words because she knew he meant them. Even Jasper had helped calm her down when they were close to a group of humans. She hoped it wouldn't take years before she could go out to her favorite book shop without having the whole family follow her around like security guards guarding the president.

Three times Jasper or Emmett had to intervene on one of the outings. It took a lot to keep her focus on the book she wanted and not how good all the humans smelled... and the pulse she could see in their throat... Bella snapped back to focus on Carlisle. "Yeah, hunting would be a good idea... I think i'll ask around. Someone in this house has to be thirsty!"

He laughed and smiled, glad Bella was enjoying her new life. He had been so worried about how she would adapt to her new life but she seemed to be doing it well. With every passing day she grew stronger and learned more. She would make a wonderful addition to the Cullen clan.

Even Victoria hadn't shown her face. Maybe she knew that Bella had been changed already or maybe it was because she was truly after Edward and not Bella. Whatever it was it was nice, and even if she did show up again, this time Bella would be able to fight for herself with help from her new family.

**I want to thank all my readers! Thanks for the comments and for watching and favorite my story! I plan on doing a chapter four! I've been working on it a little bit, and as long as you keep watching I'll keep writing. I have another story in the works also. Thanks.**


End file.
